


The Cannons Are My Alarm Clock

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: #k8writes, M/M, My first fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Mulligan are woken up to the sound of cannons and Laf is not a #morning person</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cannons Are My Alarm Clock

Mulligan blinked sleepily as he heard something crash near his tent.

_"Stupid recruits can't keep quite until a godly hour, can they?"_ He closed his eyes and nestled his head in Laf's neck while pulling him closer. Another crash, more screaming. Lafayette muttered something hazily in French as he buried his head in his pillow. Hercules got up quietly, as to not wake the other man, and threw his clothes on haphazardly.

_"Who the hell is even up at this hour?"_ He thought as he tiptoed out of the tent. Once outside, a young soldier came barreling around the corner and crashed into him, knocking them both to the floor, and thus answering his question.

"What the fuck? It's the middle of the night!" Herc whispered angrily.

"Where is the general?" the man (who Herc had lovingly dubbed Asshole ) practically shouted, not even thinking that the general might be sleeping; something Herc would love to be doing right now, next to his boyfriend, in their warm bed, after having several sessions of long, passionate-- Asshole cleared his throat, bringing him back from his daydream.

"Why do you need to know?"

"We are under attack, you idiot!" Asshole responded condescendingly, his statement punctuated by a cannonball striking not ten feet away from where they were arguing.

"Shit." This is not how he wanted to start his day.

"Eloquent - now, where. Is. The. General?" He spat. "Washington needs him!"

"He'll be there in five." Herc responded. The young soldier ran away to relay the information to Washington. Mulligan thought , while stepping back into the tent, that even though he was about to go into battle; that scared him less than the thought of waking Lafayette before he was ready to get up.

Lafayette was a great friend and leader. A kind person, an amazing lover, and the only other thing besides the revolution that Hercules would die for. Lafayette was one of the most elegant, well spoken, hardworking, passionate men Mulligan knew, but he was an entirely different story in the AM.

If you spoke to him before he had crawled his way towards a cup of coffee, you wouldn't know what to say. Mostly because Lafayette speaks in French, _and only French_ , when he wakes up. Hercules thinks it's adorable to hear, "Bonjour, mon amour.", everyday; when he knows Lafayette will claim later that he is too tired to translate first thing in the morning. But on days like today, with no time for a gentle wake up call, with lots of kisses and coaxing and a prepared cup of coffee, Hercules equates waking Lafayette to waking a sleeping bear. Though whether he would rather wake the bear or his boyfriend would be something he would have to think long and hard about.

Hercules carefully made his way around the bed towards his boyfriend, wondering how to do this quickly without losing an arm in the process. Lafayette's arm was thrown over his eyes, and his chest was rising and falling peacefully. Herc sat on the edge of their bed, placed his hand on Lafayette's bare shoulder, and nudged him gently.

"Laf. Sweetie, you have to wake up, we're under attack." Hercules said gently, without a hint of worry or urgency.

Laf groaned incoherently as he flipped over on his stomach and buried his face in the crook of his arm.

Herc tried again, rubbing his back and saying, "Laf, honey, the British troops are attacking our base. We really need you to come lead our soldiers."

He muttered something very rude in French in response.

_Oh well_ , Mulligan thought. He really didn't want to do this. Herc walked over to the vase of flowers he had bought Lafayette as a congratulation for becoming a general. He removed the flowers and moved back to Laf, who had turned over once again. He said a prayer, and tipped the vase full of water onto his face.

Laf sputtered, sitting upright in bed, and began cursing very loudly and in French. He wiped the water from his face with the sheets and looked murderously up at Hercules.

Hercules out his hands up as to protect himself from whatever Laf was going to throw at him (hopefully there was nothing sharp in his immediate grasp) and said, "Honey, there are British troops attacking the base. Can you at least kill a few of them before you murder me?"

There was a moment of silence as Lafayette let this information sink in.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lafayette said hoarsly as he threw on his clothes. He was pulling on his boots and coat as he ran from the tent.

"Laf!" Herc called after him. Laf spun around, wondering why on earth he was stalling him.

Herc held Lafayette's sword in the air and shook it a little, as if to say, "Forget something?"

Laf ran back over, pecked Hercules on the cheek, and began to run towards the battle. He called over to Hercules, who was following close in suit, saying, "Bonjour, mon amour!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Revolutionaries won the battle, and with few casualties, they all began to celebrate. Hercules looked for Laf, but he was no where to be found. Getting nervous, Herc cast his gaze towards Washington, but Laf wasn't near him either. He sprinted over to their tent, and was relieved when he saw his boyfriend under the covers, sleeping peacefully.

Hercules smiled, and after slipping off his boots, jacket, and belt, he climbed into bed. Lafayette immediately nestled close to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck, kissing his collarbone softly.

"You're not mad at me for the harsh wake up?" Hercules said bemusedly, sliding his arms around the other man's waist.

"Too tired to be furious," was his muffled reply. Hercules smiled, and the two spent the rest of the day sleeping.

Among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic ever, so I hope you like it! Please leave any pointers or constructive criticism, it only makes me better! Muah!


End file.
